


Um... Sorry Joe?

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mocking, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Shame, Smut, Step-parents, Stripping, Teasing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Wanting to get in your best friends step fathers pants is gross and Patrick knows that but it's just so hard to resist





	Um... Sorry Joe?

**Patrick's POV**

Wanting to get in your best friends step fathers pants is gross and I know it but I can't help it. I know Joe would probably be disgusted if he knew but I don't know how to stop myself. His step father Pete is just gorgeous and no matter what I try to do I can't stop thinking about him. Pete's almost double my age and probably straight but he's just delicious.

Unfortunately Pete's always there while I hang out at Joe's house so it's hard to avoid the thoughts. Luckily Joe hasn't figured it out otherwise he'd never let me hear the end of it.

Today we're stretched out on his bed playing GTA when we hear the front door slam. Joe's mother goes on lots of business trips so she's never here when I am but Pete seems to get home at the worst times.

For a while we keep playing but after a while Joe's bedroom door opens and Pete stands there smiling.

"Hey guys"

"Sup dad"

"Oh fuck off you little creep, I was gonna ask what you want for dinner but now I think I might let you starve to death"

"Go ahead, I dare you"

"Why am I not surprised? You've probably got a kink for that"

Joe sticks his tongue out at him so Pete laughs and turns to me "What about you Patty boy? Any requests?"

I turn to look at him then stare silently, my mind completely blank. I hear the sounds of me loosing the game and Joe cheering in victory but I'm too caught up in Pete. It's ridiculous how he can wear a simple hoodie and jeans but look better than any model I've ever seen.

When Joe wraps an arm around my shoulders I startle and blush when I see Pete watching me. I don't want Joe to know the things I'm thinking about Pete even more I don't want Pete to know. Joe will tease me a bit then tell me it's gross and forget about it but I don't know about Pete. Him and Joe are good friends because Pete's pretty chill but he might not be chill about his step sons friend wanting to fuck him. He'd either ban me from coming over or tease me endlessly and flirt a bunch to make me get embarrassed. Neither of those would be any fun so I definitely can't let him know how I feel.

Joe's oblivious to me and Pete watching each other so he just elbows me and hums "What about nachos? You have some fucking great nachos and I don't think Patrick's had them"

"Well why don't we ask Patrick? He can have anything he wants"

Pete's voice has lowered to a husky whisper which makes me pants get instantly tighter. Him and Joe are both watching me now though so I push down my embarrassment and nod "Nachos are good"

"You want me to make them?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool"

"Super cool"

Pete teasingly licks his lips before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I don't know if that teasing was all in my head or not but either way I know this probably isn't going to be good.

Me and Joe play for another half an hour until Pete yells at us from the kitchen. Joe races me downstairs and as always I loose so I'm panting when I run into the kitchen. Joe's already got his plate of chips and beans and is loading cheese on top so I go to get my own food. By the time I get it Joe's already done with his toppings so he trots off to the living room, leaving me and Pete alone.

I start to reach for the cheese but Pete presses his chest against my back and leans over me. He effectively pins my body to the kitchen counter with his own as he picks up a handful of cheese. I'm silently begging him to move away but instead he leans down to whisper in my ear "How much do you want?"

All I can do is whimper as Pete presses himself harder against me and whispers again "Tell me what you want, let me give you everything you need"

I'm content to stay with Pete's body against me forever but he sprinkles the cheese on my nachos then grabs more "Want more?"

"Um... Ok"

I just can't bare for him to move away so I let him put another handful then reach for the salsa. He does the same pressing against me and whispering in my ear for 2 scoops of salsa before pulling away. I try to push back against him but he puts his hands on my hips and presses me to the counter again.

"Don't move you little slut, stay right there or I'll tell Joe what a dirty boy you are"

"Please I... I..."

"What did I say? Do what I tell you and maybe I won't tell your best friend about how desperate you are for his stepdad's dick"

I whimper loudly but do what Pete says even when he moves away. I doubt he'd actually tell Joe because it'd make him mad at both of us but I still don't want to risk it. I've only known Pete for a few months so I don't know him well enough to call his bluff.

When Pete finishes with his own plate of nachos he comes back over and pats my ass with his free hand "Come on, we're gonna go see Joe and watch a movie and he won't know anything, be good"

Quickly I grab my own plate and rush out to Joe. He doesn't notice anything happened so I try not to think about it too much. I can't deny I loved every second of it but it was weird and I don't know what to think.

The three of us hang out for a couple more hours before me and Joe go back up to his room. We stay up until 1am playing games before Pete comes up and shakes his head "Are you idiots ever gonna go to sleep?"

For a second he looks like he wants to tell us off then sighs and flops down at the bottom of Joe's bed. He watches us play for a while then takes my controller to battle Joe. We swap around a bunch until Joe's almost passed out then Pete decides to be a responsible adult. We work together to get Joe into bed but when I start to sit down on my mattress bed on the floor Pete grabs my arm.

Pete drags me out of the room then down the hall to him and Joe's mothers room. There he sits me down on the bed then closes the door before looking at me curiously "So now it's just me and you little whore, talk to me"

I stay silent so Pete huffs out a laugh then steps closer to put a hand under my chin and force my head up "Talk to me little whore, I'm waiting"

"I don't know what to say"

"Explain that little scene before"

"I wasn't the one making the scene"

"But you caused it, those little sex eyes you were giving me were irresistible"

"I..."

"Don't act like you didn't want it, don't act like you haven't fantasised about it"

He sounds so confident and that makes me start to get hard so I blush hard as he continues to talk "All I want to know is how you felt about before and what else you've been fantasising about"

"I felt good before"

"You didn't think it was weird?"

"No, I know I should have but I didn't"

"You liked me touching you?"

"Yeah"

"You liked me telling you what to do?"

"Yeah"

"You liked me calling you a little slut and degrading you?"

"Yeah"

As Pete asks questions he walks closer and eventually ends up sitting in my lap as I gasp at the sudden warm weight. I'm still pretty unsure but when Pete leans down to place a single kiss on my shoulder I moan shakily. I've never done anything like this with someone so forbidden and I know it's wrong to be turned on by it but I can't help it.

When Pete gives me another light kiss, this time to my lips, I can't stop myself from kissing back. When I do Pete hums happily and pulls me closer while smirking against my lips. He puts one hand on the back of my head to pull me closer and another under my chin to keep me where he wants me.

Slowly he lies me back on the bed and keeps kissing me as he pins my wrists over my head. By the time he pulls back my lips are sore and I can't stop the smile that takes over my face. I've never felt so strongly about someone and I wish it didn't have to be Pete but I can't say I mind too much.

I try to pull my hands out of his grip but he pushes me down further and laughs as I struggle "What's wrong baby? Just a weak little slut who can't do a single thing to stop me?"

"Pete... Pete please"

"Tell me what you want"

"You"

"Come on now, I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what you want"

"I want anything"

"I need you to tell me exactly what you want or you can go back to Joe's room"

I would rather do almost anything than leave Pete right now so I try to push down my embarrassment "I want you Petey"

"Tell me, tell me exactly what you want me to do with you"

"I wanna suck your dick"

"Oh come on baby, gotta give me more than that"

"I wanna get on my knees for you and have you tease me and call me your dirty little whore. Then you should shove your dick down my throat until I'm choking and crying and I'm nothing but a cockslut for you. Then cum down my throat and force me to take every drop"

Pete stares at me in silence so I blush deeply and look away. I've never told anyone any of that so it's pretty embarrassing to have just blurted it all out. I wouldn't say I'm kinky or anything but the idea of Pete getting a little rough with me is pretty hot.

I'm getting pretty embarrassed and try to push Pete off of me but he just shakes his head and smirks "You want that do you? Want me to treat you like my little whore?"

"Maybe"

"Yes or no baby?"

"Yes"

"Good boy, see how easy it is when you just obey?"

I blush deeply as Pete slides a hand down to ghost over my dick through my jeans. He didn't even touch me but it made me go fully hard and now I'm so desperate for him. At first I wasn't sure I actually wanted to sleep with him but now I want anything I can get.

Pete's very slow and cautious though so I know I probably won't get as much as I want. I guess it would be really awkward if we did something then things went wrong.

When Pete kisses me again I easily give in to him then do the same when he goes for my clothes. Before long we're both in boxers then Pete pulls back and strokes my stomach gently "You ok baby?"

"You're calling me baby now not little whore?"

"Yeah I don't want to be mean or pressure you or scare you"

"I'm fine Pete"

"But you're so young and-"

"I'm 18 Pete, I'm not a child anymore, trust me I want this"

"I don't care how old you are, you're still precious and I want to take care of you"

Pete treating me like a child should annoy me but it's actually really cute. I love how much he cares for me even if it's getting in the way of me getting my mouth on his dick.

"Baby have you done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Gotten naked with someone? Given a blowjob? Had sex?"

"Most of it"

"Babe what did I say about talking to me?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't had sex but I've done other stuff"

"How many guys have you blown?"

"A couple"

I'm super embarrassed to be talking about this which is kind of stupid. I've told Joe every detail of things I've done but now that it's Pete it's so hard. I know he's more important to tell since we're probably gonna do something together but it's just weird. Telling someone I like what I've done is hard but when that persons also my best friends step dad it's almost impossible.

Pete sees me blushing and puts a hand either side of my face to hold me in place and keep eye contact "Look at me baby, tell me who you've been with"

"I've sucked off 2 different guys"

"Good boy, why are you ashamed of that?"

"I'm a whore"

"You're not, I was expecting more"

"Guys usually like me to pretend to be a little shy blushing virgin though, apparently it's hotter"

"I don't care, I like you how you are so none of this pretending bullshit. If you've never done something just tell me and if you've done something a million times just tell me. I'm not an asshole Patrick, I care about you a lot"

Now my cheeks are burning but there's a huge smile on my face. I love Joe and he's my best friend but I think it's worth risking pissing him off to have Pete. Pete's the most amazing guy and I care about him so much.

When Pete slips my boxers off I know my face is probably bright red but I can't help it. Being naked in front of someone you really like of the first time is so weird. It's scary and makes you question everything but it's also one of the most amazing special things.

My nerves go away almost instantly when I see the admiring way Pete's looking at me. He can barely take his eyes off me and his hands seem like they're trying to touch every inch of me at once. When he leans down for a kiss I kiss back then gasp as he slides to his knees. I was expecting to be the one on my knees but I can't deny he looks amazing there.

Gently Pete presses a couple of kisses to my hips and thighs before licking the underside of my dick. I've blown a couple of guys but never been blown and I really regret not doing it sooner. Pete takes his time, sucking me off until I'm getting close then he stands back up and looks down at me.

"Patrick baby how far do you want to go with this?"

"All the way"

"You sure"

"More sure than anything"

Patrick watches me for a long time before kissing me hard. He moves me onto the pillows at the head of the bed while he scrambles for lube and a condom. I was trying so hard to just focus on the moment and not stress out but I can't stop myself. He's got those things so close for when he sleeps with Joe's mom and that freaks me out so bad.

It takes all my effort but I manage to stutter out "Pete we can't do this, stop, please stop"

Immediately Pete pulls back and looks at me nervously "What's wrong baby? Talk to me"

I feel like such a stupid kid now so I stare at my feet as I talk "It's just weird because I'm helping my best friends step dad cheat on his mother"

"Hey don't think about that, it's ok"

"It's weird and wrong"

"It's just fooling around, there's nothing wrong with it. You don't wanna fall in love with me and marry me and become Joe's step dad too do you?"

"Ew hell no"

"Exactly, you're a teenager and it's totally natural to want to do stuff you're not supposed to and mess around. It's just a hook up, no big deal ok?"

"Yeah I guess"

"You need to chill out, I'm sure I can help with that"

This time when he kisses me I work hard to keep all my attention focused on him as he spreads my legs. For a second I feel cold and exposed then Pete's warm hands are cupping my thighs. He keeps kissing the breathe out of me while one hand holds my legs apart and the other slips between them. Pete's finger gently strokes over my hole which makes me whine and leak even more pre cum.

Pete takes his time, getting me used to his touch before rubbing lube over his fingers and slipping one into me. A couple of times in the shower I've experimented putting a finger inside myself but this is much better.

Slowly he works me open, whispering praise every few seconds and calming me down when I start to panic. Before long I've got three of his fingers inside me and I feel so full and happy.

When Pete pulls them out I pout for a second then moan when I see him reach for the condom. In no time at all he's got it on and slicked himself up so he can position himself at my entrance. Slowly he slides in then flashes me a smile as he bottoms out.

"How do you feel baby?"

"It hurts a little but it's good"

"Let's see if we can make it even better ok?"

"Ok, please hold me"

"Don't worry precious, I'll take care of you"

Gently he gathers me up in his arms as he starts up a slow pace. Now my legs are around his waist, my arms around his neck and my lips locked with his. We exchange lazy kisses as he fucks into me slowly, changing the angle around to find what I like most.

I'm just starting to get comfortable when the door slams open. I was so not expecting it so I jolt forward, smacking me and Pete's foreheads together. We both groan in pain so I clutch my forehead as I look over Pete's shoulder at Joe standing in the doorway. There's no way to hide the fact that Pete's inside me right now and I have no idea what to do.

I start to try to splutter out excuses but Pete puts a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I go completely limp under his hands and just watch Joe in terror. Being with Pete is great but Joe's my best friend and it would kill me to loose him.

Pete seems flustered too but he manages to keep calmer than me "Joe go back to your room"

"Dude no way, it's way more interesting here"

"Look Joe I'm serious, let us get dressed and we'll come talk this out"

"I'm not mad you know, I've known about this for ages. It's impossible to miss the way Patrick's always checking you out and you did the exact same thing today. I'm not fucking blind guys, I can tell when the two most important people in my life want to get in each other's pants"

I'm blushing bright red and my hands are shaking and I can feel tears building up in my eyes because I'm so scared. I thought sleeping with Pete was worth it but this was a terrible idea I'm so stupid. Joe's been my best friend for ages and he means so much to me. If I could go back in time and never act on my feelings I would because I might have just ruined our whole friendship. 

Pete's hand is still over my mouth so when a tear falls down my face he feels it and immediately hugs me. I let him do it but even as tears blur my eyes I keep watching Joe. When Pete pulls back he looks lost at what to do so he just quickly pulls out of me and dresses me up again. Once I'm dressed he does the same to himself as Joe comes over and hugs me.

I cling to him tight until Pete sits down on my other side and puts a hand on my thigh "I'm sorry Patrick, I didn't mean to upset you and cause all this"

"It wasn't you Pete, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise, we're here for you, in whatever way you need us"

Pete and Joe both pat me then Joe pulls me closer and fiddles with my hair like he always does when he's nervous "Can you please just explain to me what's happening Trick?"

"With me and Pete?"

"Yeah dude, I'm not judging I just need to know"

"There's not much to tell, I've had a little crush on Pete for a while and today he saw that and flirted. He flirted and messed around with me a bit all day then when you fell asleep he pulled me here. I said I liked him and he said he liked me so we kissed then did some stuff"

"Are you in love?"

"No definitely not, I think he's one of my best friends but I don't want to date him or anything, it's just messing around"

Joe looks at me for a long time then pulls me into another hug. We hug for a long time then he pulls back and rolls his eyes "Don't fuck in front of me ever again"

"We didn't do it in front of you, you walked in on us"

"You're gross man, I don't care what you do but I don't ever wanna see it"

With a smirk he ruffles my hair then walks out leaving me and Pete in awkward silence. I'm scared this has ruined us but then he slides closer and replaced where Joe's arms were with his own.

"I love you Patrick, in a best friend way or brotherly way or fatherly way or whatever you want it to be"

"Thank you, I would hate to loose Joe but I'd also hate to loose you"

"I'd never want you to loose your best friend and I also don't want to loose you myself. Just remember you can always come to me for anything you need. If you need sex or cuddles or to be cared for or someone to vent to or someone to just hang out with, I'm here for you. I know you can get a lot of that from Joe but if you want something he can't give or want it from me instead I'll always help"

We share one more kiss before Pete pulls me to my feet and boops me on the nose "Get to bed baby, I'll see you in the morning with waffles"

"What a good daddy"

"Oh shit not you too"

"I mean it in a very different way to Joe though"

I wink at him before I walk out, laughing at the way he moans when I say it. Somehow I've managed to keep Joe and Pete both which is more than I ever hoped for. It'll be fucked up and messy but maybe it's worth it to keep both of my favourite boys.


End file.
